Based upon preliminary data, a number of new synthetic routes to 1,4- and 1,2-quinones have been proposed. Generally, these all involve the generation of (2-alkynylethenyl)ketenes or related conjugated ketenes which we have shown to proceed to quinones in remarkably high yields. Although highly substituted aromatic compounds are conceivably available by these routes, its application to the synthesis of quinones is of particular interest. Such will be investigated in detail since a large variety of quinones having those structural features deemed necessary for them to function as potent bioreductive alkylating agents can be envisaged.